My Afterlife
by XxXBLaCKRoSEesXxX
Summary: so this fic is about what would happen if kuronue came back from the dead, wanting to know what happened to himself and why he is back from the grave. much better than the summary says. Please R&R! KuronuexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: yeah I don't own any yyh people…unfortunately…I just randomly thought of this story when I was listening to Afterlife by Avenged Sevenfold. Just a short little thing about Kuronue. What would have happened if he was brought back to life. Idk if it's gonna be anything more than a one-shot. Not sure yet. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**My Afterlife. **

**Kuronue's POV **

I woke up and looked at the sun, it shined brightly in the sky and felt warm on my face. My mind was blank for a while. "What the Hell happened to me?" I thought. My whole body felt like it was on fire almost like I was being stabbed by an million knives.

Then everything hit me like a wave in the ocean. The raid, Yoko and I running, my pendant falling, and my fateful mistake of going back after it. At least Yoko had gotten away. I couldn't really hold a grudge against him. Unless he had cut my pendant on purpose, maybe he had killed me so he alone could get away. These thoughts kept coming to me. Was I really blaming one of my closest friends and other comrades for my death? What exactly happened that day? I would find out if it killed me. "Ha I already died didn't I?" I said out loud. My voice rang through the quiet air.

Then I wondered "How long have I been dead?" A month, a year, two years, maybe even a century. I stood up looked around, and gasped. I was back at the same castle Yoko and I raided, and the same place where I died. The only difference was that everything was abandoned. No one was in sight. The whole place was overgrown with vegetation. Vines were covering the main entrance. It looked like it had been abandoned for a very long time. I swept over the area. Not so much as a leaf moved no breeze at all. Then I noticed something glinting in the sunshine. I went over and picked it up off the ground. When I opened my hand my pendant lay in my palm. For the first time in the few minutes I had been alive, I smiled.

"You caused me a lot of trouble" I said speaking to it like I was scolding a small child."I died because of you" I looked it over and found that the chain had been repaired. "How weird" I thought. I stood up and put the pendant over my neck. "Now what am I gonna do now" I said to no one I particular. For one I couldn't just stay out here when there was an abandoned castle that I could stay in. Even I wasn't that dumb. If I was lucky, the booby traps Yoko and I set up were still untouched. I would be able to dismantle them easily. Soon I would be living again. I had to come up with a plan, I had no money no friends, and I had no sense of time. I had a lot of work to do and I had to get started. I went up to the vines covering the entrance. It was almost like a curtain. I pulled the vines back and stepped through them. I let them fall behind me and started to walk forward. Going down the hallway, I was glad I had scoped out the entire castle and knew where all of the barriers and booby traps were. I made it to the main hall and looked around. I went to scratch my head and think and touched my hat. I lifted it off my head and healed it up in the air.

"This hat has been through so much too" I said."It's a wonder I still have it." I put it back on my head and kept walking.

Suddenly I heard something. Not a whole lot of noise, but a whisper of a noise. Silent as the wind. I wasn't the only one in this castle. Someone else was here too. I instantly reached for…something, but what? I looked down at my waist and saw my sword. The one Yoko gave to me a few raids before we decided to come here.

_Flashback_

"Hey Kuronue!" Yoko called. Kuronue looked up and found Yoko standing above him. After the last raid, Kuronue was exhausted. "No more flying for a while Yoko" he said going back to his nap against a tree.

"That's not what I wanted you for stupid" Yoko said.

"Hey who you calling stupid, what do you want Yoko" Kuronue said opening both eyes but staying seated on the ground.

"Well sense I felt REALLY guilty about making you fly so much last raid, I got you a thank you gift.' Yoko said sitting down next to the bat demon.

"You realize that you're really bad at using sarcasm right?" Kuronue said sitting up. As he did he winced. Yeah no more flying for a LONGwhile.

"Yeah well do you want the thing or not?" Yoko said looking a Kuronue with a really skeptical look.

"Fine whatever" Kuronue said.

Yoko held out a sword. Kuronue took it in his hands and resheathed it. The sword gleamed in the day's sunlight.

"Thank you…I think… anything special about it?" Kuronue asked resheathing it.

"It's supposed to be able to have different abilities; I knew your last one broke so I got a replacement." Yoko said standing up. "Now go back to your nap, we're going to leave at sunset."

As Yoko left, Kuronue thought about a lot of things, but mostly how he had a true friend and a huge family. This group of bandits was much better than his real family, who banished him after he swore not to take on the family duty of ruling the bat demon tribe. All he wanted then was to be on his own, and when his family kicked him out her took it as a blessing. After a few years on his own he found Yoko and decided to team up. Now, years later, he realized that he was much happier than he would have ever been with his other family.

_End Flashback_

As I reached for my sword, I remembered the day that I received it and smiled. "I have already died once, I'm not afraid of death anymore." I said. Then a flash of silver flashed by my ear. I could hear it whistle by and clatter on the ground.

"Who's there?" I called. My voice echoed off the palace walls. A girl emerged out of the shadows. She had long waist length black hair. I could see the red undertones from where she was standing. She wore all black; strapped to her waist were two swords. In her hands were all together six daggers ready for use. But what really got me were here eyes. They were stunning greenish silver. No she was a mere child, no she wasn't a girl she was a woman. And very beautiful at that.

"Who are you" I asked stepping forward. Her eyes narrowed and she grew closer to the shadows.

"You want my name" She said. "My name is Sakura" She said.

"Sarkura" I said it letting the letters roll off my tongue. "What an interesting name"

"Thank you, Now die" Then she charged at me swinging a sword. The battle was on.

**Disclaimer: Yay I finally finished it. Sorry about that cliffy thing that's goin on there. Hope you liked it. I think I'm going to continue it. But tell me what you guys think. It would help a lot. So please REVIEW!!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: yeah I don't own any yyh people…it would be nice but I don't.**

**My Afterlife: Chapter 2**

**Kuronue's POV**

She came at me. A silver dagger flew by me. She pulled out her sword and tried to cut my head off. I ducked, and she attacked again. I blocked and this kept going on for a while. I felt fine, but she looked exhausted, like she hadn't slept for weeks. I wondered.

"Why are you so tiered?" I asked blocking another one of her attacks. "You look like you've been through hell and back"

"What is my business stays my business." She said. She started to get more aggressive. And three daggers flew at me one by one. Fortunately I wasn't hit but that gave her just enough time to cut me. A line of blood started to trickle down my arm.

"Very good, you can fight, but how's your footwork?" I asked. I moved forward watching her. She kept glancing at mine, and then at her feet then back at me. She may have been able to attack well and was an excellent fighter, but she couldn't keep her stance. Her footwork was terrible. I backed her into a corner, and grabbed her by the neck. I was much taller than she was. She was only maybe 6'0. 6'1. me being almost 7'0. I squeezed her neck almost choking her. I pushed her a little farther, and she dropped her sword. The other one was still attached to her waist. I grabbed it and yanked the leather strap connecting it, and threw it to the other side of the room.

"I could do it you know. I could kill you so easily right now. Just a quick turn to one side." I looked at her. Her hair fell slightly in her face covering her eyes. With my other hand I brushed it away. When I looked closer at her eyes, I noticed that they were green with flecks of silver in them. Her hair did have red highlights in them. She was very pretty. I could have fun with her. When I looked at her once again, I noticed that there wasn't any fear of me in them. Not of death either. Then I tried something.

"Your name isn't Sakura, is it" I asked her. She had a look of surprise in them

"How did you know?" she asked me. He voice came out as a whisper. I let up on the pressure on her neck.

"I didn't, it was just a lucky guess. Now what is your _real_ name?" I set her down on the floor, and released my hand from her neck. I looked at her skin. It was flawless and pale. Prefect. She was very different than anyone I had ever met before, and I wanted to know more. For some reason she intrigued me.

"My name is Rose." She said going to retrieve her weapons. I picked up my sword from the ground and waited. I didn't know for what, but something. Maybe this girl, this woman, had the answers I needed for my questions.

"Who are you?" she asked me after she had picked everything up.

"My name is Kuronoue." She looked up sharply, and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Are you the same Kuronue that died here? Are you the same one who was a comrade of Yoko the bandit?" Rose asked

"Yes" I said almost amused. People hadn't forgotten me. I wondered how long I had been dead for. Well here was my only chance to ask and get an answer.

"You said that I died here. How long ago was that?"

"Almost 70 years ago" Rose looked at me with a look of almost pity or sadness. Then she looked at me like I was her worst enemy.

"Yes you are defiantly Kuronue the Thief and bandit that everyone knows. You and Yoko both." She started to walk away but I stopped her. Rose walked around me and turned down a hallway.

"Come with me please, your arm is cut." Rose said not turning around to see if I would follow. Somehow I thought that she was drawn to me as well. I wanted to find out as much as possible about this woman before something happened. I knew that she was my key to the living. I had no idea what happened to Yoko or the rest of my men. For all I knew they could all be dead. That was a thought for another time.

**Disclaimer: Yay, I finished the chappy!! And a cookie for everyone. I really don't know where I'm going with this, but I hope that some of you like it. Thank you if you reviewed. Well until I decided to update….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: hey everyone thanks for the reviews. I don't own anything yyh, sadly… Ok so back to the story.**

**KPOV **

I walked with Rose deep into the castle. Not much had changed since I had been here last. The walls were still stone; the wall hangings were covered in dust. But what was strange to me was the vegetation. It was growing out of every crack in the walls as possible. My mind was still cloudy and it was very annoying. I shook off the creepy feeling I had and kept walking.

As we walked through the different chambers and into the throne room, I looked around and noticed that the throne room wasn't a throne room anymore. The whole place was made into a gigantic bedroom. Mattresses were all over. Things were strewn all over. It was a mess, my kind of living. Rose turned around and glared at me. Getting very annoyed with all of the glaring that was coming from her, I glared back. We looked at each other for a while, Rose turned around and her hair whipped around with her. The red streaks really showed when her hair was fanned out like that. By now the wound on my arm had stopped bleeding and was healing slowly. After that my brain was fully awake and my mind was clear.

My senses were all over the place. My nose sniffed out everything, my eyes traveling over every detail of the room, my brain worked on escape routes. Rose walked by me and her scent hit me like a wave. It made my knees buckle and my eyes widen. I didn't notice very much when I was standing next to her before. My mind was so slow then and didn't notice key things about her. Her scent was very familiar, the scent of a fox demon. My partner's face swam before my eyes. I couldn't believe that I didn't notice before. Now my senses were working on overtime. I looked at Rose closer this time. She was rummaging in a large box at the moment. Her side was facing me and she didn't notice me staring, maybe she did but she took no notice to what I was doing. She was a shorter than him. But Rose had his scent mixed in with his. No it wasn't her it was the box; it was filled with different clothes, and just odd things.

"Rose" I said. I didn't think I would be able to get a full sentence out. She turned to face me and I looked closer. I stood up and looked her over again. Then everything clicked. It was like I was a blind man seeing the light. My eyes widened and then narrowed. Rose gave me a questioning look.

"Why are you so worried about Yoko? What is he to you." The escape routes were being drawn again. Even after death I knew the place very well after the scouting trips, it would be easy to get out but first I wanted answers. "Well? I'm waiting" I nearly shouted. This woman was driving me crazy for some reason. Rose looked at me like I was something she found on the bottom of her boots. Then a look of anguish crossed her face. She looked down a moment, then lifted her head and walked to me. Her eyes never left mine as she stated the one thing that nearly brought me to my knees.

"My father is Youko Kurama. He stranded me here to die." She said. Her voice was filled with hatred and pain. This was not what I expected. Now that I looked closer I could see some resemblance. It was there but you really had to look for it. It made no sense to me; it wouldn't register in my brain. Youko having a child? No, unless something happened… I calmed myself and looked back at Rose.

"What the hell happened while I've been dead?" my confusion and rage were barely contained. Rose looked at me with pity and confusion.

"Shortly after you died, Kurama met a fire demon named Hiei. They became partners. After a while they became more than partners…." Rose trailed off and looked at the ground. I let that sink into my brain. Even I knew it wasn't uncommon for male demons to find male partners. I looked at Rose.

"Then what happened?" I asked. I would get my answers that I needed.

"Kurama somehow became pregnant. They thought that they baby would be male. It wasn't, it was female." Rose's eyes grew hard as she remembered her past. "_What does any of this have to do with me? The Youko would have a lot of explaining to do when I found him." _

"I'm sorry Rose. Do you know where Kurama is?" I asked

"Yes, I'm not done with the story yet, please let me finish" She said. I looked at her and she took that as a sign to continue.

"Kurama did love me, Hiei too. Again Kurama got pregnant, this time it was a male that both of them wanted. I was trained by them both of course, but when I was finished, and the male baby came I was all but forgotten. They spent more time with the baby then they had with me. I admit I was jealous, but I loved him too. He grew and both of my parents trained him. One day Kurama went on a raid, a foolish one. Unfortunately no one forgot about him. A spirit detective was sent out to hunt him down. The raid was a trap. He was injured; he had no time to get back to anyone. He went to the human world and found a pregnant woman and took hold of the fetus inside her. It was without a soul so he took control. He was born a human child and has that form now. Hiei found him in the human world. He found out what happened, and helped Kurama." Rose took a breath and looked at me.

I was in awe at the tale she was telling me. Kurama caught? She must have been joking, but then again I no one was around to look for the spirit detectives. Even his mate wasn't there. How foolish indeed.

"So what happened to you? How did you end up here?" Rose took another breath and continued.

"While Hiei was looking for Kurama, my younger brother decided to go and look for Kurama himself. He was killed by a demon that was out for revenge against Hiei. Hiei didn't have time mourn; he was still looking for Kurama. When he returned empty handed, he blamed me for my brother's death. He wouldn't kill me of course, he loved me. Kurama and Hiei would still love me, but Hiei thought that I killed my brother out of jealousy. One day, Hiei took me here, and left me when he found out about Kurama. I realized that he wasn't coming back so I went back to our home. I found everything gone. Every detail of my life was gone. I searched and searched and came up with nothing. It was like they disappeared. No one forgot who they were, just that they disappeared. I was all so strange. I found out from some demons that they had gone to the human world. I searched there to and came up with nothing also. I returned here, and have been here ever since." She looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with hurt and so much pain I thought she would break into a thousand pieces. As quickly as it was there, it was gone. Rose was in control of herself, she wasn't helpless anymore.

"I need your help Kuronue, will you?" she said. I thought it over and made up my mind. This may give me answers, it may not. Either way I would help her.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. I knew the answer before she said anything.

"I need you to help me find my family" Rose said.

"Yes"

**Disclaimer: holy crap. I finished! This was actually supposed to be a short chappy, and it turned into a longer one. Hmm well I hope you liked it. Review and tell me what you think so far! Until I update…..**


End file.
